


The Blackness Burns Beneath

by Funky Hanji (Temari)



Series: Lines Crossed [4]
Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temari/pseuds/Funky%20Hanji
Summary: - Shima's attention was focused little lower, to the place hidden by the throw blanket in his lap, where his twin's right hand disappeared from sight. -





	The Blackness Burns Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write at least SOMETHING for Kinktober, so here's _Day 1. Spanking | **Sleepy Sex** | Aphrodisiacs_...
> 
> Set a few weeks after pt.3; Haru's been released from the hospital for some time and the twins are over at his place for a sleepover movie night!  
> Ages, as always: Aki&Shima 17, Haru 21.

The door of Haru's room slid closed behind his back, officially ending their horror movie night as he declared he was going to take a bath first.

Shima stared at the rice panels for a few more seconds, to make sure the other wouldn't come back because he'd forgotten something. The faint noise of water reached his ears, easily discernible in the tiny, quiet apartment and through its' thin walls. Apparently safe from sudden interruptions, Shima let his head fall backward into the backrest of the beat-up couch, eyes falling shut and a sigh making it past his lips. It had been a blessing, for the movie to end when it did; if Haru had waited any longer to leave the room, the situation would have turned awkward. Very awkward. For all parties involved.

 _… Or maybe not_ , he thought peering down his nose through half lidded eyes. _He seems fine, of course._

He couldn't see Aki's face from where he was, head on top of his chest, but it hardly mattered. Shima's attention was focused little lower, to the place hidden by the throw blanket in his lap, where his twin's right hand disappeared from sight; in between his legs, under his sweatpants and boxer briefs, wrapped around his cock. The fingers tightened and twisted just below the crown, Aki's thumb teasing the slit in slow, deliberate strokes; the same rhythm he'd kept for the last twenty-something minutes of the movie—how had Shima not lost his mind yet, he didn't know; he'd been on the verge of shoving Aki sprawling on the coffee-slash-dining table and fuck him right there at least twice. He moaned low, covering his face with an arm.

He was glad the lights had been turned off for maximum scare factor: stifling his sounds had been difficult enough without worrying about Haru noticing his, and Aki's, flushed faces and the blatant movements happening under the blanket not even meter from him.

«Aki,» Shima called, voice raspy.

Aki tilted his head upward, looking at him with glazed eyes and a slightly unfocused expression, his mouth parted and cheeks pink. Exactly the face Shima was expecting to see. He knew Aki was sleepy. He'd been close to falling asleep while watching the TV earlier, but he'd also been horny; he'd told him that much before setting off to Haru's place that afternoon, and when those two moods collided, this was the result.

It was fine, normally. It wasn't strange for Shima to find Aki slipping into his bed at night for a booty call; or blink bleary eyes in the dark to the other grinding on him or touching him while half asleep. He liked how, in those instances, they both rocked into each other in sluggish pushes and pulls, with no rush. He had no qualms indulging Aki whichever way he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Groping him and jerking him off right beside Haru though? He wasn't sure he was ready for that kind of sharing yet, no matter what he'd told Aki last time.

«Shima?» Aki said, slurred and distracted, yet never taking his gaze off of Shima. He seemed to absorb every groan he coaxed out of him. «… Good?»

Shima whined; that tone, that question—were too innocent to come out of his twin's mouth. He reclined more on the couch, his legs widening, the soft fabric pulling taut over his hardened cock and Aki's hand. He nodded, whispered an affirmative «Nice» while he lifted the arm not slung across his forehead; his fingers curled in black hair, encouraging, but the pleasurable torture on his tip wasn't enough if he wanted to get off before Haru came back to check on them.

Shima's hips thrust up into his twin's fist; two, three times. The blanket fell on the ground and the next thing he knew, he'd grabbed Aki's upper arm and dragged him onto his lap; the other pliant and going along with no complaint. Aki slouched forward, arms on the backrest on either side of Shima's head and nose buried in the crook of Shima's neck.

Aki's mellow, deep breaths moist over his ear. «Mmh, you're warm Shima.» Aki's garbled hum of contentment reverberated in Shima's chest. «Wanna fuck you...»

« _Shit._ » That went straight to his leaking cock. «We can't—»

«Want you. Been wantin' you all night...»

He mumbled a curse. «No lube, or condoms and, what about-» Shima dug his hands into his twin's firm ass- «nii-san?»

Aki raised his head to stare at him and moaned, jerking forward in his lap, his cock rubbing against Shima's abdomen. «W-what 'bout him…?»

«What if he comes back and—nnh—sees us?» Dark eyes boring into equally dark eyes, there was no need to answer that; they both _knew_.

Shima licked his tongue inside his twin's mouth, caressing it along Aki's own; spit dribbling down their chins as they kissed sloppily and panted and inhaled each other's air. Their lazy swaying kept up, the pace easy with drowsiness and familiarity, yet burning with the ever-present knowledge of the forbidden desire driving them to sink into each other. Tiny gasps and sweet nothings coloring the space between their mouths, growing in volume as they pressed together with a little more intent, on the cusp of such a leisurely climax yet not feeling any need to hurry it along.

«Would you... want nii-san to walk in on us-» Shima asked, voice husky, squeezing Aki's ass thigher in his hands- «doing this, on his couch?»

«I, yeah— _yes!_ » Aki moaned louder than he'd done until then, thrusting harder against Shima's stomach before gyrating his hips back into his cock.

Shima's head lolled to the side, in direction of the sliding door dividing the living space from Haru's bedroom and the bathroom beyond that. He turned to look back at Aki's flushed face and scrunched-closed eyes; he was focusing on his impending orgasm, floating within reach but needing an extra push. He grinned.

«He's there, Aki,» he said, rutting up more forcefully into his twin's delicious, clothed ass. «He's... watching us— _ngh!_ »

 _God_ , how he wished he was stuffed inside Aki to the hilt, no barrier between them as it was usually, feeling Aki's hole clench around his length and feeling his muscles ripple and quake under his hands. He'd been tethering on the edge for at least half an hour now, but he'd be damned if he didn't take care of Aki first.

«Call for... him, Aki,» he ground out, arms burning slightly as they rocked wildly together, hands taking purchase on fabric for leverage. «He'll hear you.»

Abandoning all restraint, and all traces of sleep in his system, Aki keened noisily: « _Aniki!!_ Oh god Shima I'm cummin'!»

«Yeah, yeah,» he panted next to Aki's ear. «'m right behind you…!»

They stilled, choking on half-formed groans and spilling cum inside their underwear. A couple of minutes later found them still curled into one another, the apartment eerily quiet.

«… Was aniki really watching us,» Aki asked, interrupting the calm, «or did you trick me?»

«Trick,» Shima hummed nonchalantly, a smirk playing on his lips when his twin sat up to face him with a glare, punching him in the arm.

«Asshole!»

He laughed. «You were about to cum, and I helped. You're welcome.»

Aki started muttering insults toward him, but Shima tuned him out. He turned to look at Haru's bedroom's door; he brought a hand to his mouth to hide the dark grin which split his lips at the sight: it was ajar.

Haru _had_ seen them.

He had _heard_ them.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more stuff for kinktober... we'll see.
> 
> You find me either here ([funkyhanji](http://funkyhanji.tumblr.com/)) or here ([littlehermitscave](http://littlehermitscave.tumblr.com/)). :D


End file.
